Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{8a}{8} - \dfrac{5a}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{8a - (5a)}{8}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{3a}{8}$